


Greatest Gift Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood, Children, Coma, Comatose, Coming Out, Consensual, Crash Landing, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, Family, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Support, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Summary: Danny, Chin, Joe White, & Frank Bama all went back to North Korea, They have a lead on Doris, & they are not gonna rest, til she is home?, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One:

* Summary: Danny, Chin, Joe White, & Frank Bama all went back to North Korea, They have a lead on Doris, & they are not gonna rest, til she is home?, What's gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!*

 

Danny & Chin were packing their stuff for their mission, & they were laser focused on making sure that if they find Doris McGarrett, they are gonna keep her safe, til they arrive back on Oahu, Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, had tears in her eyes, cause she is fearing that this moment might be the last one, that she might never see her father ever again.

 

"Monkey, I am so sorry for putting you through this, But I have to do this for Uncle Steve, He needs his mama, if she is still alive, It's only right that I bring her home to him, cause she needs to see him too, Don't you think ?", he asked, as he soothes his precious child in his arms. "Yeah, Promise me that you & Uncle Chin will be careful ?", she pleaded with him. "Of course, We will look out for each other, Just like Uncle Steve taught us". "I love you so much, Danno", The Little Girl declared, as she hugs him. "I love you too, My Little Monkey", He hugs her back, "I want a full report on Uncle Steve, Your mother is letting you stay with Auntie Lori & Auntie Kono during my time, Help them take good care of him, Got it ?", "Yes, Sir", He kissed her on the cheek, & so did Chin, & they kissed the women "goodbye", & headed straight for the airfield.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Lori said, "Why don't we get some pizza to bring to the hospital, so we can spend some time with Uncle Steve, What do you think, Gracie ?", & she nodded, Kono said with a smile, "Let's go to his favorite pizza place", & they went straight to pizza parlor, & put in their order, & then they went straight to spend some time with Steve, & have their dinner too.

 

As soon as they got to the airfield, Frank Bama, & Joe White were rearing, & ready to go, "Righteous, I think this is the best thing you could do for Commander McGarrett, I think he would be grateful, if we could find his mother", The Aging Pilot said, as he finished getting his plane ready. Joe said to the Five-O Members, "Last chance to back out now, If we are gonna do this, We _**need**_ to do this now", Danny looked at Chin,  & back to the Commander, "Did you see us hesitate, or stutter ?, Let's do this, I want get back here as fast as I can with Doris McGarrett", The Hawaiian Native nodded, & said, "Same here". They went aboard, & were on their way to North Korea.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was in a middle of a nightmare, once it was safe to approach him, Grace said soothingly, "It's okay, Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono, Auntie Lori, & I are here for you, We love you, Please remember that", as she strokes his face. It seemed to do the trick, & he settled down, "Good job, Grace, Uncle Steve is relaxing now", Lori said praising her niece. "Yeah, It's like you are the _**Uncle**_ whisper", Kono said with a smile,  & they all laughed at that, & they kept watch over their love one. Hoping that Danny & Chin will be successful, in bringing Doris home.

 

It had been quiet for awhile, The Flight surprisingly was going smooth, Joe double checked with Frank about everything that they needed, "Man, Trust me, I would not send you in without top of the line stuff, Just relax, Joe", & the commander nodded, & went to join Chin, & Danny at the back of the plane, & relaxed for awhile. "You really care about Steve, Don't you ?", The Blond asked in awe, cause he never seen someone sacrifice anything, just because of friendship. "He is like a son to me, I promised John, that if anything ever happened to him, I would take care of him, So, Yeah, I do care a lot about him, Danny", "That makes you ohana, Bruddah", Chin smiling a small smile, Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "Not just to him, but to us too", & they spent the rest of the time, talking about Steve, & exchanging stories about the adventurous seal.

 

Suddenly, Something woke up the women & Grace, It was Steve's monitors going off like crazy, The Staff got them all out, before they start on reviving the seal, & they were successful with C.P.R., Then they rushed him for surgery. Dr. Letterman was not thrilled with what he found, & said to them, "There is a tear, & possible bleed, We need to get in there, But I need permission, Who has that power if Detective Danny Williams is not here ?", Kono said, "I do, If he is not here, or my cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly is not here either, I have permission", He handed the necessary forms for her to sign, & said, "It will be a couple of hours, I will let you know how he does", & he directs them to the waiting room, & hurries to help his staff save Steve's life.

 

They were entering North Korea, aka Hell, Frank said exclaiming over the engine, "Okay, Ladies, Pull up your skirts, We are gonna be approaching some uglies !", Danny, Joe, & Chin put on protective ear muffs, & went straight for the weapons, As soon as they did that, They were bombarded by the enemy, & there was no way to escape them, & they are screwed, til they land. Chin said yelling, "We need to land soon, otherwise, we can't stop them !", Danny & Joe said in unison, "No shit !", Frank found a spot, & the old pilot said yelling, "Hold on to your bonnets, Princesses, We are gonna land !", The Three Passengers all braced themselves for an impact landing.

 

After a couple of hours, Dr. Letterman came out & had a small smile on his face, "He made it through, But your love ones should hurry back, he needs a transfusion, & a will to live, "They are finding his mother, as we speak", Lori said, Kono said nodding, "It shouldn't take them long, They will be back before nightfall", as she soothes a sleeping Grace. The Good Doctor said, "Good, I hope so, Cause he is gonna need you guys, & your love, in order to make a full recovery". The Ladies nodded, & he left to make his rounds, while they try to join the little girl in a peaceful slumber.

 

The Landing was not too bad, & Frank said, "You guys go ahead, You should be finding the camp, by the map I marked for you, I am gonna fix this old bird, & create a distraction, & meet you at the rendezvous point, Got it ?", "Yeah, Thanks, Frank, For everything", Joe said, as he shook his hand, Chin & Danny said in unison, "Thank you", as they mirrored Joe's gesture, & they went on their way to find Doris McGarrett, & get back to Steve, before it's too late.


	2. Part Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve managed to improve his condition on his own, which made the girls, & Grace very happy, & Kono said to his sleeping form, "Keep it up, Steve, We need you so badly", & Lori added, "You won't ever be alone again". Grace said, as she gave him a kiss, "Come back to us, We will be here waiting for you", & they kept themselves occupied, as they waited for him to wake up.

 

Joe managed to get some backup, & they all came from the front, back, & sides. Wo Fat cursed, & said exclaiming, as he was fighting through the firefight. He shot a couple of police, & he went through his secret passageway, & managed to leave the compound, He would get his revenge later, as soon as everything calms down. He will definitely make sure that Doris suffer, & dies after he had his fun with her.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was feverish a bit, Lori & Kono sponges off the sweat, & tries to make him feel comfortable. "You think the guys will make it back in time, & bring Doris back ?", Lori whispered, as they relaxed a bit, & also not disturbing Grace, as she reads from a magazine, that her aunts brought her. Kono nodded, & said, "Yeah, We just got to believe that they will succeed", & they went to get Grace, & went home to get get clean up, eat, & sleep for awhile.

 

Joe exclaimed, "Doris !", as they found her, He & her hugged for the first time in 20 years. "God, It's so good to see you, Joe", & suddenly, there was more gunfire, & they made a run for it. Frank was there with some firepower, & they made it straight to the plane. Doris knew that she is safe, & is gonna be reunited with her family, after a long time. She turned to her rescuers, & had a smile on her face.

 

"Thank you", she said, & did a double take, as she saw Chin, & smiled bigger. "I definitely remember you, Chin-Ho Kelly", & they shared a hug, The Hawaiian Native smiled, & said, "It's good to see you, Doris", Then he turned around to introduce her to Danny, "Doris, This is Detective Danny Williams", As they shook hands, Doris has a feeling that Danny is very special, & she said this to him, as a response.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Danny", she immediately like him, just by his grip alone. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. McGarrett", she said with a dismissive hand, "Please, It's Ma or Doris", as she sat back, & got to know one of the most important people in his son's life. She is determined to make up for 20 years of being absent, & making things right. "So, Tell me about yourself", & relaxes as Danny tells her about himself.

 

Steve was having a high fever, & his alarm went off crazy again, & Dr. Letterman said to the girls, after they rushed in, after he called them in. Grace looked scared, & the good doctor said, "He will be fine, Honey, I will make sure of it", & he turned his attention to the girls, & said, "Let's hope your friends get here soon", & left to do his rounds, before he starts treatment on Steve. Lori & Kono hopes that Steve will survive the next couple of hours.

 

Doris abdorbed everything that she could on her son's life, & then she said, "Do you happen to have pictures of him, Danny ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Sure do", & took a couple out of his wallet. She took a real good look, & had tears in her eyes, Danny smiled, & said, "I got more at the house". She nodded, & thanked him, she said, "I would like to clean up, before we get to the hospital, Chin nodded, & said, "Of course", & He called Kono & Lori, so he could update them on their current situation.

 

The Boys brought Doris after they cleaned up, Frank & Joe made sure that no official channels were following them, "Where is my baby, Where is my baby boy ?", she pleaded to no one in particular. Lori & Kono brought her over to where Dr. Letterman was, & introduced her to the good doctor. "I will do everything it takes to save my kid", Doris declared, Dr. Letterman took her to where Steve was, & took the donation, & transferred it to him, A couple of days later, Steve was feeling better, & woke up, & smiled hopefully at the sight of his long lost & dead mother, who was with his ohana. "Mama, Is that really you ?", She smiled, & said, "It's me, Baby, It's really me", They had an emotional reunion & hug, Doris asked the Five-O Ohana to stay, when they said they were gonna leave, so Steve & Doris can catch up on everything. They were there for Steve, when he cried out all of his frustrations, & they welcomed Doris into their fold, Danny was glad that Steve was gonna get the fucking peace that he deserves after so many years.

 

Steve didn't take long to recover, & he was enjoying his time on his private beach watching his ohana & Grace having fun with his mother, "I can't believe that you went to North Korea for me, Baby, Thank you for this, This has been so amazing, I get to have my mother back, & make new memories with her," Steve said happily, "Anything for you, Super Seal, You know that, I owe you for being so wonderful to me & Grace, when we first moved here", They shared a kiss, & Grace calls out exclaiming to them, "Come on, Dad, & Danno, Come play with us !", Doris concurred with, "You are missing all of the fun", Kono, Lori, & Chin urged them, "Okay, We are coming", Danny said with a smile, Steve smiled a bigger smile, & said, "Hold your horses", & they went to join the ohana fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
